


Just Nightmares

by bellarose_writes



Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [15]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Soft Richie Tozier, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes
Summary: Richie wakes up from a nightmare, and Eddie comforts him.Originally posted on my Tumblr
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723318
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Just Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumbr @Bellamaywrites

Richie was reaching out, screaming for his friends as they were being lifted into the air by an unseen force. Blood dripped from them and onto Richie’s face as he screamed loudly, his feet feeling so heavy he could jump to reach them. He looked at the bloodshot eyes of his friends and their hanging mouths as they became emotionless within the grips of the bright light above them. Richie could feel his heart thumping his hot blood through his body and his veins burn under his skin. Eddie’s body was completely motionless, his limbs hanging towards Richie as he floated upwards. Richie screamed Eddie’s name as he felt his own body being pulled downwards, his elbows becoming heavy and dragging to the ground. He collapsed onto his knees as he cried upwards, letting his friend’s bodies be engulfed by the light.

Richie desperately fought with his body to wake up. He felt like he was dying as pain courses through his body and Richie screamed for help, the image of his friends still imprinted into his vision behind his tightly closed eyelids. His limbs thrashed up and down to try and regain some freedom with his body. His screams felt helpless but he still screeched out anyway.

“Richie!” A voice called, and Richie didn’t know what side it was from. Richie still struggled with himself to get out of the nightmare to reality but the two still merged as he fell in and out of consciousness. “Richie, wake up! Come on Richie!” The voice pulled him out as he sobbed, letting arms scoop round his and rock him back and forth. Richie let his face feel the coldness of the skin he was touching and his hands grip into the arms that were holding him. “Richie I’m here, come on, stay with me.” Richie blinked his eyes, still terrified to open them. But he saw his room. The door was pushed open letting the light from the corridor spill in. He gripped tighter onto the man who was holding him. 

“Eddie?” Richie sobbed.

“I’m here Richie, don’t worry,” Eddie whispered as he pressed a kiss onto the top of Eddie’s hair. Richie could feel Eddie’s lips and nose pushed into his wild and sweaty hair. Richie felt disgusting and didn’t know why Eddie wanted to hold him like this. Richie turned his face into Eddie’s naked chest as he rocked them back and forth. Richie still felt the tears roll down his chest as he pressed his eyes shut, knowing that they were wetting Eddie’s chest. Richie breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down with Eddie’s touch. 

“I’m… ok…just…nightmares…” Richie cried between breaths. 

“Just nightmares,” Eddie repeated, turning his head so his cheek was pressed to the top of Richie’s head. He leaned them back so Eddie could support his back against the headboard. When Richie had gone to the doctors about it, he struggled to call it nightmares or even night terrors. They were so much more than that. They had given him a sleeping medication but they just made the dreams harder to wake up from. Eddie had run into his room a couple of times since he moved in a month ago when he heard Richie’s cried. Eddie had moved in after his divorce, telling their friends its because he had nowhere else to live. But both of them knew it was because Richie wasn’t coping alone. 

“Do you want me to stay in here tonight?” Eddie asked, his soft touch running up and down Richie’s body. Richie weakly nodded. Richie knew he must have been worse than usual because Eddie had never offered that. Normal Richie had calmed himself down and Eddie would leave him to drift back to sleep. 

Eddie shuffled around, letting Richie go to get out of the bed. Richie let his body lie into the mattress, his hands under his head. Richie heard the door click shut and Eddie’s feet pad to the bed. Eddie shuffled back into the bed, and Richie expected Eddie to lie next to him awkwardly. But instead, he gently put his arm under Richie’s neck and scooped him in. He put his hand on the back of Richie’s head and guided it to fall on Eddie’s naked chest. Eddie’s other arm grabbed Richie’s other arm and pulled it around his waist. Richie could feel the prick of Eddie’s chest hair on his cheek, the coldness of Eddie’s skin made Richie feel more planted. Richie’s breathing felt like it finally got back to normal as he matched Eddie’s breathing, feeling the up and down motion of Eddie’s chest. He felt small in Eddie’s arm. It was a well-known fact that Richie towered over Eddie, but in this moment, Richie felt small and safe tucked into Eddie’s strong arms. 

“Eddie?” Richie softly asked.

“Yeah, Rich?” Eddie mumbled. 

“Thank you for this.” Richie sniffed, letting his cheek rub against Eddie. 

“You don’t have to thank me,” Eddie muttered, and Richie felt a kiss on the top of his head. “I love you.” The words hit through Richie’s body, making the pit of his stomach hurt. Richie put his arm around Eddie’s stomach. 

“I love you too.” Richie finally replied. Eddie was quiet for a moment, and they listened to each other breath. 

“No, I really love you, Richie.” Eddie whispered, so quiet Richie barely head it, but he did. “I hate hearing you in pain, I can’t deal with it. I want to be here to protect you all the time.” Richie squeezed Eddie for a brief moment in response to Eddie’s words because he couldn’t work out what to say. 

“I-I-” Richie stuttered, “I think-” Richie kept pausing because he didn’t know if he was being truthful because he was in a sleepy state or because he could sense the energy from Eddie telling him something deeper. “I think I want you here all the time too.” Richie paused a moment, “I know that actually.” He could feel Eddie stiffen below him. Richie wondered if he said too much, but then he felt Eddie’s gentle hand let go of his arm and go under Richie’s chin. Richie followed the pressure of his head being tipped up and looked at Eddie. Eddie had leant up slightly so he could look into Richie’s eyes. Richie took the risk and leant up and pressed his lips gently against Eddie’s. Eddie’s skin was cold and it made Richie shiver. But the gentle kiss between them filled Richie with a warmth. The hand that had been under his chin, was now on the side of Richie’s face. Eddie’s thumb was moving up and down against Richie’s jaw bone. Richie kept his hands of Eddie’s chest, feeling Eddie’s heart race. Richie pulled back slightly and Eddie opened his eyes. In the darkness, Richie could only see the outline of Eddie’s features. He let his eyes adjust in the darkness so he could see a smiling Eddie, his thumb still rubbing against Richie’s cheek. 

“Was that a sympathy kiss?” Richie whispered.

“No, it’s an I love you kiss,” Eddie whispered back. Richie leant down and kissed Eddie again, letting his body press against Eddie. “But I’m tired now and we should probably talk about it in the morning,” Eddie mumbled into the kiss, and Richie put his head back onto Eddie’s chest. 

“Ok,” Richie said and he kissed Eddie’s chest. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Eddie mumbled as he kissed into Richie’s hair again. 

Of course, Richie still had nightmares, trauma doesn’t go away. But they became less and less, and when he did have them, Eddie was always there to hold him tightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumbr @Bellamaywrites


End file.
